


His Queen

by CelticWonder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki's Dirty Whispers Winter 2014 Fanfiction Contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWonder/pseuds/CelticWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his successful invasion of earth, Loki finds an old friend he thought he would never see again waiting for him. Sexual content, as it was written for the Loki's Dirty whispers 2013/14 competition. I really suggest that Loki lovers pay a visit to the Loki's Dirty Whispers blog on tumblr, they are great mods and an awesome blog!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Links to the whispers used for the competition are included in the work!

She heard the door open and close and heard him freeze. “Who are you? What are you doing in here?”

She smiled. “Is that anyway to greet an old friend?” She asked, turning round to face him. His black hair was longer now, and slicked back as usual, but the ends flared out.

“You.” He said, eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight of her. “You were banished.”

“From Asgard. By Odin. I highly doubt these last five years of your rule on Midgard have been sanctioned by him, so I assumed you were no longer playing by the law he set out. If that was so, why should I? These last one and a half thousand years have been an utter bore. I’ve missed you Loki. I just thought you needed time to cement your rule before any distractions turned up.” She smiled at him.

Loki strode towards her and reached out, cupping her cheek as if to check she was in fact real. “The last time I saw you, you were trying to defend me against that dwarf who was sewing my lips shut in front of the whole court. You were the only one to do so if I remember correctly.”

“And for some reason, I was banished for it. Odin has a warped sense of justice. I will say that about him.”

He smiled and caressed her cheek. “You have been on Midgard this whole time?”

She nodded. “Yes. I was a pariah in the other realms. And if I had risked Jotenheim they would have gladly killed me- an Asgardian without the protection of the rest of the realm. So I ended up here. This world got a lot more interesting five years ago.” She grinned.

“I had almost forgotten how much I missed you, old friend. It is good to have you back.”

She smiled up at him brightly. “So, tell me, is there anything I can do to help? Every king needs advisors, after all.”

Loki smirked. “True, advisors are useful. But I have something far better in mind for you.”

“Oh really?” She quirked an eyebrow, “Pray tell, what would that be?”

Loki’s arm wound round her waist and pulled her into him, startling her. Her eyes widened as she looked at him and her mouth formed an ‘o’ in surprise. “Every King may need advisors, but there is something else he needs too. A queen who can rule by his side and secure his line.” His other hand came down to rest at the top of her thigh which he held tightly. She felt him harden against her and her breath hitched as she felt heat pool between her legs. “I wanted you from the moment we first met. And when you were banished, standing up for me, I knew there would be no other woman I would take as a wife. But now Midgard is mine and you are here, and I finally get the chance to make you mine. Be mine and I will give you everything. Simply state your every desire, the smallest whim to the grandest demand, and I shall rip the universe from its roots to lay it at your feet.[1] All I want in return is for you to submit to me and become my Queen.”

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. She could see the lust in his eyes and something else too- something she had caught brief glimpses of before. “When you put it that way, how could a girl say no?” She smiled up at him. She had loved him for so long now. And had missed him terribly when she was banished. Her answer would never be anything but a yes.

She found herself pushed up against a wall and Loki grabbed both her legs and pulled them around his waist. She wove her fingers into his hair as their lips met and pushed herself as close to him as she could, grinding her hips against his. He growled and bit her lower lip and she smiled and then opened her mouth allowing his tongue access, deepening the kiss. She felt them teleport, before she was falling backwards, only to land on what could only be a bed.

She felt Loki’s hands grab her wrists and he pushed them above her head, before pinning them there with one hand, his other moving to tangle in her hair. She couldn’t stop the small laugh that escaped her at his movement.

“That lecherous giggle…if I did not know better, I would think you wanted me to hold your wrists tighter.”[2] He said, breaking the kiss.

“And what if I did?” She asked coyly.

His lips attacked her neck and her back arched when his hand moved down to squeeze one of her breasts through the black dress she was wearing she found her wrists were bound together. Looking up she saw the green silk that tied them and smiled at him. He pulled a dagger from his pocket and placed the tip at the right strap of her dress. “Are you terribly attached to this dress, my dear?”

“I can always get another.”

“Oh I will see to it you will get clothing fit for the queen you are.” He replied, before cutting the strap, and then the other, before placing the dagger at the point of the V neck and cutting downwards. He pulled the dress apart and let out a soft moan at the black and green lacy underwear. “You little minx. Were you hoping for this?”

She grinned. “I may have been hoping we would end up in the bed, yes. I was not expecting becoming Queen.”

“You believed I would bed you like a whore? I would never treat you that way.”

“I am glad to hear that. Now,” she hooked her legs around him, “I believe you are wearing too many clothes. I think you should take them off.”

“A suggestion I am glad to comply with.” With another wave of his hand, all his clothes were gone and so were the remaining clothes she had been wearing. He banished the dagger and his hands came to rest on her hips. His smirk was pure sin as he moved down her body and positioned his head between her legs.

“You are not- oh!” Her head fell back as his mouth met her folds and his tongue sneaked out, running along them. She felt his tongue stop running over her folds only to push into her, making her moan. One of his hands cupped her arse while the other moved between her legs and she felt a finger join his tongue. Her back arched as pleasure radiated through her and she threw her head back onto the pillow, hands trying to grasp for something, but the way they were tied made it impossible. “Oh! Loki!” She breathed, unable to do much more than that as she writhed under his ministrations. She was quickly building towards a climax when he pulled away. She let out a whine of anguish at the loss of sensation and he chuckled.

“Oh no, my dear one. I intend to be buried in you when you come.” He said as he leant over her, the tip of his thick hard shaft teasing her entrance. The hand he had used to pleasure her he raised to his mouth to lick clean, watching her lustfully as he did so. She raised her hips, trying to take him inside her, but he just moved up, keeping himself just above her. He laughed.

“Please Loki.” She asked him, biting her lip.

“How could I deny you this?” He kissed her once again before lowering himself into her slowly. He heard and felt a wonderful moan come from her as he pushed himself inside her. She broke the kiss to trail quick kisses down his jawline and neck, relishing in the feel of him entering her, filling her in a way none of her other partners had. “You feel beautiful, my Queen.”[3] He murmured into her ear as he sheathed himself fully inside her, savouring the feeling.

She couldn’t stop herself rolling her hips. “So do you, lover.” She smirked up at feeling him shudder at her movement. “I would be lying if I said I had not wanted this.”

Loki pulled out and thrust back into her quickly, tearing a gasp from her throat. “So would I.” His mouth latched onto her neck and he set a quick pace, with one hand positioned on her upper thigh, his other squeezing her breasts.

She brought her arms, wrists still bound, down, around his neck, and nipped the top of his ear as she increased her pace, feeling the pleasure building within her at a rapid pace.

“Come for me my queen.” He growled as he thrust inside her harshly, smirking at the cries of pleasure. “Let go. Give up control to me.”

She let out a strangled cry of pleasure as the climax rocked through her, all her muscles tensing and she clenched around him, bringing on his own climax, his hands gripping her tighter than before as they both rode out the pleasure arcing through them.

After, he collapsed to the side of her, pulling her back into his arms immediately and banishing the silk tie that bound her wrists. They were both shaking from the aftermath and breathing heavily. She let out a laugh. “That was better than I was ever able to imagine.”

She felt him smile against her neck, where his head was resting against her. “That it was,” he replied, his one hand stroking up and down her body while the other held her firmly against him. “I look forward to our future, my dear. I never expected you to come back to me,” his hand moved to cup her face. “I cannot believe I never searched you out and joined you in exile. We could have conquered this world together. Instead you have been alone these past centuries.”

She shrugged. “Not completely alone. I had companions every now and then.”

“Yes I guessed. But it matters not what other man you have been with in the past. Now you are mine. I do not share.[4]”

She smiled and rolled so she was on top of him. Loki’s hands immediately came up to her waist. “Well, just so you know, neither do I. If I discover you have been with some other woman while we are together, I can guarantee you will never see me again. Oh you will most certainly stumble across a few parting gifts over time, but you will not see me again. And most certainly not in your bed.”

“Oh my lady, I am more than happy to oblige you,” he said, squeezing her breast. “Why ever would I go to another, when I have you?” Loki thrust up into her, and for a time, they said no more.

* * *

 

A month later, and she sat, staring into the fireplace in the living room of their chambers. Her stomach rolled with nerves. How would he take it? How would he take the news? When she heard the door open and close, she did not turn to greet him.

Soon, he sat down beside her on the sofa and pulled her into his side. “What is wrong?” Loki asked her.

“I… I am… I have some news, and I do not know how you will take it.”

Loki’s hand ran through her hair. “Try me.”

Closing her eyes, she took a breath, and then blurted it out in a rush. “I’m pregnant!”

“You are what?” He asked, as if he had misheard.

“Pregnant,” was the reply that came. “I am going to have a baby.”

She held her breath, waiting for the response. She did not know why, but laughter was the last thing she was expecting.

His hands cupped her face. “Why so shocked at my laughter, love?”

“I just thought… you might be angry…” she replied uncertainly.

“You thought I would be angry? My love, how could I be angry? The thought of you bearing my child makes my heart stir.”[5] He brought his mouth down onto hers in a deep kiss, his arms moving round her, pulling her onto his lap. “This is a gift for the both of us. A child is a blessing. It will serve to bring us closer together and to show this realm that our rule is permanent,” his smile turned wicked. “Now, I believe we should celebrate?” his tone was teasing as his hand slid under her skirt and brushed against her. She smiled back at him, and grinded against him, feeling him harden.

“I can agree to that.”  

 

[1] <http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/45378857318/submission-simply-state-your-every-desire-the>

 

[2] <http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/42614524353/submission-that-lecherous-giggle-if-i-didnt#notes>

[3] <http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/38939418759/submission-you-feel-beautiful-my-queen>

[4] <http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/67165064421/submission-i-do-not-share>

[5] <http://lokis-dirty-whispers.tumblr.com/post/29566284307/submission-you-thought-i-would-be-angry-my>

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?


End file.
